La naissance d'un épouvantail
by oc120
Summary: Halloween a toujours était un monde incongrue et bordée de mystères. Et l'un d'eux est l'apparition d'un nouvel habitant dans la ville des cauchemars. Habillé d'un costume noir de jais et de son sourire terrifiant, Jack le squelette fait son entrée dans ce monde. Oogie Boogie, roi d'Halloween, va le prendre sous son aile pour lui apprendre les ficelles du métier de monstre d'Hallow


Au commencement, le royaume d'Halloween ne possédait pas énormément d'habitants. En effet, celui-ci se construisait petit à petit, le temps passait et des arrivants apparaissaient dans la ville. Leur principale quête était de terrifier les vivants le jour de leur fête. Oogie Boogie le monstre des cauchemars prit en mains les commandes du premier assaut sur Terre.

Quand la débauche de la terreur disparu avec les premiers rayons du soleil, les quelques monstres et fantômes félicitèrent chaleureusement Oogie Boogie pour son investissement. Grâce à lui, les vivants avaient marqué dans leur esprit l'impact de la fête des morts. Halloween était dorénavant connue de tous.

Quelques années passèrent. Le maire de la ville proclamait chaque année les exploits d'Oogie Boogie. Celui-ci ne se privait pas pour amplifier les dires à son propos. Personne n'avait encore remarqué le changement dans l'âme de leur ami et chef. Le monde des humains avait empiété sur sa personnalité. Lui qui jadis, s'introduisait parfaitement dans les rêves pour les faire virer en cauchemars, préférait désormais voler des jeux d'argent, des cartes et autres objets venant des humains les plus cupides. Il gardait tous ses biens dans une cachette que lui seul connaissait. Il était qualifié comme étant le roi d'Halloween, celui à qui on devait témoigner de l'admiration pour son effroyable génie.

Un beau jour, le docteur Frinkelstein se promenait dans les bois, à la recherche de quelques matériaux pour ses futures expériences. Il avait en tête l'idée de se créer sa propre chose, une chose au sexe féminin, elle deviendrait sa compagne pour l'éternité. Alors qu'il ramassait des champignons venimeux, il vit un squelette assis contre un arbre. L'inconnu était habillé d'un costume noir à rayures blanches, il semblait inconscient avec son crâne penché en avant. Le clair de la lune faisait ressortir la blancheur de ses os immaculés.

Le docteur s'approcha méthodiquement de lui, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec son fauteuil roulant.

Enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, le docteur le secoua avec un bout de bois. L'endormi ne bougea pas avant quelques secousses supplémentaires. Soudainement il releva sa tête et regarda étrangement le professeur.

« Ai-je l'air d'un jouet ? Demanda le squelette à moitié endormi.

_Si vous n'étiez pas un jouet parlant, je vous aurais bien utilisé comme matériel de qualité. Mais on dirait bien que j'ai manqué ma chance. Grommela le docteur en reculant son fauteuil. Il ne cachait pas le moins du monde qu'il était déçu que sa trouvaille soit dotée de vie.

_Matériel ? Et pour quoi faire ? Le squelette penchait sa tête sur le côté, était-ce un tic pour mieux comprendre ?

_Pour me créer une compagne. Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

_Mon nom…Le squelette eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Il se frotta le faut de son crâne avec sa main d'os.

_Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? C'est assez fâcheux.

_Je crois que c'est Jack. Mais je n'en suis pas très sûr…

_Ce prénom est de provenance Hébraïques, on peut le traduire par : celui qui supplante. Intéressant…Très intéressant…Bien, ne tardons pas, retournons au village.

_Le village ? Quel village ? Jack regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche visuellement de ce dit village.

_Halloween pardi ! D'où sortez-vous pour ne pas connaître ? Ne répondez pas, je n'ai pas le temps à consacrer à un ignare. Suivez-moi, nous allons vous présenter aux autres habitants.

Le docteur se retourna et parti sans attendre Jack. Le nouvel arrivant se leva en vitesse pour le suivre. Avec ses très longues jambes il n'eut pas de mal à le rattraper. Le paysage qui les entourait avait le pouvoir d'émerveiller Jack.

_Mais qu'est-ce donc que c'est choses orange là-bas ? Le ciel est d'une telle noirceur que j'en frémis. Tous ces étranges bruits accompagnent parfaitement le décors. Est-ce donc ça Halloween monsieur ?

_Docteur. Je suis le Docteur Frinkelstein, ne l'oubliez pas. Votre piètre esprit assimile bien ce qui l'entoure, on est bien à Halloween, la ville de l'épouvante et des farces. Ne traînez pas, quelqu'un d'autre vous fera la visite. »

La joie de Jack déconcertait le Docteur, il avait la vague l'impression d'avoir un nouveau-né dans les pattes. Jack gambadait sur le sentier, ses pieds frappaient avec force contre des petites pierres qui roulaient devant lui. Il chatouillait de ses doigts les chauves-souris passantes. Il se sentait tant transporté par l'univers qui l'entourait. Tout lui paraissait incroyable.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au milieu du village, près de la mairie. Les quelques passants regardaient avec curiosité le jeune nouveau. Le docteur fit appeler le maire qui s'empressa de venir les accueillir.

Le maire se précipita jusqu'à Jack pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main.

« Bienvenue à Halloween ! Nous avons bien besoin d'une nouvelle recrue pour la fête, celle-ci ne va pas tarder à arriver. D'où venez-vous ? S'extasia le maire avec sa face joyeuse.

_Je l'ai trouvé en train de roupiller dans la forêt. Notre invité n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de grand-chose. Lâcha le docteur

_Quel triste destin, que c'est magnifique ! Avoir un esprit brumeux est un bon atout pour se diriger vers la folie. Continuez comme ça mon garçon et vous deviendrez comme notre cher Oogie Boogie.

_Oogie Boogie ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jack

_Il est notre grand leader, celui qu'on nomme le roi d'Halloween ! Il faut revoir votre niveau en histoire. Ronchonna le maire.

_Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'insupporte, mais je retourne dans mon laboratoire. Dit le docteur en s'en allant sans en demander son reste.

_Au revoir Docteur ! Salua Jack de son long bras.

_Bien, venez avec moi, on va vous faire visiter les coins de notre merveilleux monde. »

Le maire voulu se rendre jusqu'à sa petite fourgonnette, mais son pied se coinça contre un paves distordu. Il n'eut ni le temps, ni l'idée de se rattraper. Il tomba en avant et son corps roula pendant une dizaine de mètres, jusqu'à se prendre un mur. Sa face joyeuse disparu en se tournant pour laisser place à sa face pleurnicharde et verdâtre.

_Quel est l'incapable qui a mit un paves à cet endroit ?! Hurla de colère le maire en se relevant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

_Cela doit être vous monsieur le maire. Commença le loup-garou en sortant sa tête d'une poubelle.

_Vous n'étiez pas si impliqué dans la construction du chemin. Continua un monstre à tentacule passant à côté de la scène

_Vous aviez juste posé une pierre et vous êtes reparti en chantonnant. Termina un démon qui venait de sortir de chez lui. »

La maire grogna de rage et débuta la visite avec Jack. Le squelette s'empêchait de commenter la scène, mais ne pouvait cacher son sourire. C'était bien trop tordant. Il lui fit découvrir tous les recoins possibles et inimaginables de la ville. Passant des égouts jusqu'à derrière l'œil du cyclope. Chaque habitant possédait son propre chez-soi. Par chance, ils avaient construit récemment une habitation en prévision d'une future arrivée inattendue.

La maison était totalement folle. Ses mesures n'avaient rien de logique, on pouvait bien douter de sa stabilité. Elle pouvait bien contenir une famille entière, mais elle était destinée à un seul habitant. Pourquoi chercher une quelconque logique ? Jack fut pris d'une grande joie en la découvrant. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle avait été faite rien que pour lui.

« Elle est juste fantastiquement déroutante. Ses espaces et proportions sont parfaites. Qui a créé cette maison ?

_C'est Béhémoth ! Il fait preuve d'un talent unique pour la construction. Nous possédons que des merveilleux habitants qui font tous preuve d'originalité. J'espère que cela va être aussi votre cas mon garçon.

_Comptez sur moi monsieur le maire. Je ne vous ferais pas honte !

_Heureux de l'apprendre ! Je dois te laisser euh…Ton prénom ?

_Jack monsieur le maire.

_Jack, Jack, Jack. Quel merveilleux prénom ! Prends tes aises mon cher Jack, tu es chez toi maintenant. »

Le maire s'en alla en chantonnant un air en boucle et triturant son nœud araignée qui faisait sa difficile. Jack s'empressa de découvrir le reste de sa demeure. Un rien pouvait l'émerveiller, tel un enfant face à l'inconnu.

Il se précipita à l'étage grâce à un escalier en colimaçon fait d'acier noir. Il se retrouva au point le plus haut de sa maison. La pièce avait une taille correcte, même trop correcte comparé au reste de l'habitation. Une seule fenêtre donnait la possibilité à la lumière de rentrer. Les murs fait de pierre faisaient en sorte de garder une température assez basse, tel que dans un château. Une cheminée trônait dans l'espace en tant que pièce maîtresse. Jack s'y sentait bien dans cette pièce, il imaginait déjà comment l'aménager.

Il trouva un vieux matelas qu'il cala juste en face de la cheminée. Après quelques tentatives il réussit à allumer un feu. Il fixa les flammes pendant des minutes interminables. Elles dansaient dans la cheminée, l'attirant toujours un peu plus. Il passa sa main dans l'antre, les flammes embrassèrent ses os, ceux-ci rougirent sous la chaleur. Mais il ne pouvait ressentir aucune douleur, voici ce qu'était la mort.

* * *

Dans une sombre salle, des cris résonnaient. L'air était lourd et pestilentielle. Aucun fantôme n'osait s'aventurer dans ce lieu. Oh oui, les ténèbres avaient à apprendre de cet environnement désolant.

Un rot sortit d'une bouche inconnue.

Oogie était étalé sur son fauteuil, grignotant quelques insectes fraîchement récolté par ses larbins favoris. L'ennuie assaillait le roi des cauchemars, le temps lui semblait divinement lent, le goût de ses en-cas lui donnait l'impression d'avaler des grains de sables. Insipides. Immondices. Le désespoir, voici ce qu'était en train de goûter ce gros monstre de tissu.

« Quel vide…Soupira-t-il en avalant un cafard d'une seule bouchée.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses longues heures. Tourmenter les rêves ? Déjà fait. Torturer des passants ? Démodé. Arracher les pates des insectes et faire des paris sur celui qui termine la course en premier ? Trop long. Pourquoi faire une partie de dés ? Mais contre qui ?...

_Il n'y en a pas un seul pour me divertir dans ce trou ? Je vais finir par agoniser et me pendre si ça continue ! Voyons ce que mes trois terreurs peuvent me procurer comme frissons.

Il attrapa une corde qu'il tira plusieurs fois. Une cloche retentit. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer trois petits êtres l'un derrière l'autre. Ils portaient tous les trois des masques d'Halloween, ayant chacun une couleur qui leur était propre. Am, Stram et Gram avaient des sucettes dans leur bouche. Gram de son long nez qui lui sert pour son déguisement de sorcière renifla l'air de la pièce et en sourit. Chaque rot de leur leader était pour elle une délicate odeur, d'une légèreté incomparable. Elle fit une révérence et enleva son masque pour saluer le grand roi. Elle donna vivement un coup derrière la tête de son petit frère Stram, celui portait toujours son masque de squelette et n'avait réellement compris qu'il fallait s'abaisser. Tandis qu'Am avait enlevé avec une certaine grâce son masque de démon et avait mit un genou à terre, tel un chevalier face à son souverain.

_Am Stram et Gram à votre service ô grand épouvanteur des rêves. Dirent-ils en chœur.

_Stram, vient là, mes pieds sont engourdis. Prononça Oogie sans leur adresser un seul regard.

_Bien-sûr votre magnificence. Répondit l'enfant tout en s'approchant de ses pieds.

_Gram, as-tu terminé ce que je t'avais demandé ? Demanda le monstre de sa grosse voix. Un léger se répandit dans toute la colonne de la petite.

_Non maître…Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il n'y a plus de jeux d'argent à découvrir. Les humains n'ont toujours pas construit de nouvelles machines, mais nous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication qu'Oogie avait taper sur le rebord de son fauteuil, il arpentait désormais un regard mauvais. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la pauvre Gram. D'un geste brusque il poussa Stram qui avait continué la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Am ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il le vit se précipiter à la gorge de sa sœur. Celle-ci étouffait sous la force de la poigne de son assaillant. Quelques larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux à cause de la panique. Sous la force de la poigne elle en perdit sa sucette qui chuta au sol.

_Ne t'avais-je pas expliqué que mon ennuie commençai sérieusement à me déranger…Gram, ma chère Gram, j'avais confiance en toi. Pourtant…Tu viens de me décevoir.

Oogie sortie sa langue de serpent pour chatouiller le visage de sa victime. Sa peau déjà blafarde, devenait cadavérique.

_Pi…Pitié…Arriva à dire Gram par sa gorge broyée.

_Tu sais bien ma marque de fabrique mon enfant. Aucune pitié pour plus de félicité.

Sa prise continuait à se resserrer. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à respirer.

_Cher horrificiance, je pense avoir trouvé une nouvelle activité. Intervint soudainement Am qui fixait le sol, toujours le genou à terre.

Un silence fut la seule réponse à sa réaction. Puis, le bruit du corps de Gram qui tombe au sol, ses toussotements après le manque d'air. Oogie se déplaça jusqu'à Am et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt ! Qu'as-tu trouvé ? J'espère que cela est vraiment intéressant, sinon tu sais ce qui t'en coûtera de m'avoir interrompu.

Am déglutit discrètement pour prendre son courage à deux.

_J'ai pu entendre une conversation pendant que je cherchais votre repas. Apparemment, il y aurait un nouvel arrivant à Halloween. Il s'agirait d'un squelette qui n'a aucun souvenir de son arrivée ici.

Le monstre se dandina en apprenant cette information. Un nouveau venu ! Voilà ce qui allait pouvoir changer un minimum son quotidien monotone. Un détail a surtout retenu l'attention du roi.

_Tu as bien dit, un squelette ?

_Oui votre frayeur.

_Fabuleux ! Il faut impérativement que je le rencontre ! Déguerpissez, je vais planifier un plan d'attaquer, il faut que je sois prêt à lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut sur l'horreur de la nuit.

_Bien maître des noirceurs. » Répondirent-ils en s'en allant par la porte d'entrée.

Oogie s'activa vivement à écrire tous les points importants dont il voulait parler avec le nouveau. Le fait qu'il soit un squelette lui insufflait l'idée qu'il allait devenir un partenaire digne de ce nom.

Pendant que leur maître se perdait dans ses pensées. Les trois enfants se réfugièrent dans leur chambre. Am s'empressa de regarder le cou de sa sœur. Des marques violettes étaient apparues sur sa peau, d'un simple geste de la main elle lui intima de cesser ça. Am serrait les dents, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire changer d'avis, elle était trop sous son pouvoir pour se rendre compte du véritable danger qu'était Oogie Boogie. Stram tirait sur la manche de Gram pour attirer son attention. Il lui tendit une nouvelle sucette toute neuve au goût de fourmis, sa préférée. Elle l'accepta avec joie et la mit directement dans sa bouche en souriant.

La peur faisait partie de leur quotidien. Oogie Boogie venait de se trouver une toute nouvelle cible. Devaient-ils s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir ?


End file.
